Bingo equipment and carrying cases are known in prior art such as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,519 which discloses two circular carrying cases adapted to carry bingo equipment, or the flexible handbag of U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,804 or the holder for bingo equipment of U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,008. While the above prior art may assist in carrying the equipment to and from a bingo game they do not satisfactorily solve the multiple problems of the bingo player while traveling to and from the game as well as the problems encountered while playing the game of bingo.
The phenomenal increase of participation in the past few years in the game of bingo has created an interest on the part of the present inventors to solve the multiple problems connected with bingo and the present invention addresses the problems of transportation, weight, convenience, organization, playing surface, card holding means, marker availability, etc., which the prior art has not satisfactorily solved.